User talk:Karate Jesus/Archive 10
I have to actually go do some work now I'll try to finish the SC section of the build packs tonight or tomorrow. Someone please do the farming section. I want to get that done. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:38, 18 November 2009 I'm a massive faggot --'Angelus' 23:39, November 18, 2009 (UTC) How dare you archive my sig and not use it D: Pimpstrong ' 23:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Lol, I'll add it to my list o' sigs later. I have to go do some irl work now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:43, 18 November 2009 Thunda, you're so kind <3 --'Angelus' 03:28, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I guess you got admin privileges? Congrats. [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:43, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 03:17, 19 November 2009 Deleting Make sure you get the talk pages! [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 04:30, 19 November 2009 (UTC) You're an admin now Wtf. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'06:24, 19 November 2009 (UTC)']] :so tempted to revert you on the basis of stupidity...Gringo 06:27, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Go ahead. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'06:29, 19 November 2009 (UTC)']] Hilarious. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:00, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Dear Karate Jesus It would appear to me that you are in one of your asshole-ish moods. Please never stop. Love, --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:12, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I am? Well, maybe it's because of the day. I'm at a state commissioning board meeting pretty much all day, and they're about as annoying as going to Twilight on opening night with a splitting migraine and every time the prepubescent, goth-clad, moronic girls finally take a break off wetting themselves from screaming fits of ecstasy, a mariachi band plays the greatest hits of Duran Duran with their new bagpipes player, who you're sure is just a spunky kid yet still in the deep, dark pit of your soul you want to take his bagpipes and jam them up his anus. And hell, you might do it too, if it weren't for the fact that it would cause all the tiny future strippers/secretaries to scream yet again and lead you to only further your rampage of death and destruction. :But seriously, I'm actually in a good mood today. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:34, 19 November 2009 ::Just don't go get blind & bulletproof on sake when you get home and go nuts with your new keys to the candy store.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:42, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not sure which one you're referencing - me fucking up prepubescent girls or me fucking up the wiki. If the former, that was a joke. If the latter, don't worry, I like the wiki and hope I do a good job maybe even help improve stuff :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:53, 19 November 2009 Get on MSN <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:13, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :::I can relate to you with the pubescent girls thing. I've raised 5 girls and the youngest is 13 now. I've spent years dealing with their issues and their friends' issues. I am of the firm belief that teenage girls are the most obnoxious, spiteful, and vindictive creatures on the planet.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Pewpew Kj swingzzzz da ban hammerrrrr !!!!Gz Hf making this shithole shitless ;D 01:56, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't that mean, like, banning you permanently? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:26, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Because you're never on msn I give you this music: Funny X-Mas Carol, as well as pure fucking awesomeness you fag. As always, have a nice day. Iffy. Dear most powerful KJ I have heard that it is your birthday in 2 hours, and, since you are now an admin, i must proceed to suck your dick. Happy birthday mr. KJ. Life Guardian 05:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :If you really want to suck my dick, I believe you have an eblade >:D. Kidding. Thanks. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:31, 20 November 2009 ::Well, Nine would also like to wish you happy B-day. Sans the promise of homosexual gratification of any sort, but happy b-day all the same.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Just send me some sake, and you can forget the gratification. Although, both would be nice :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:26, 20 November 2009 ::::I thought you ordered a bottle off sakeone.com the other day. I'd be happy to send you a b-day bottle of Pearl, but I'm having trouble figuring out how to upload it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::Haha. Yea, actually, I did. I got it just in time for a friend's bday....so he drank most of it (bastard). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:37, 20 November 2009 ::::::What did he think of it?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::He had just turned 21 and didn't drink as a kid (he was raised in a conservative family), so he didn't like it much. I loved it, btw. I think he was just trying to find out how much he had to drink to feel something. Which was pretty funny to watch. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:50, 20 November 2009 ::::::::You don't have to drink much of that to feel something. It's a full 18%. I drink a bottle of it, and I'm ready to wrassle alligators.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:53, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's why it was funny :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:57, 20 November 2009 dearest KJ how do i get show/hide boxes on this wiki? --'Angelus' 20:12, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Look at my Characters' pages. It's pretty easy to figure out if you just copy the code there and play with it. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:13, 20 November 2009 ::i tried tinkering around with it for a bit and copy and pasting but im too stupid to figure it out. can someone post a regular show/hide box so i can c/p? --'Angelus' 20:22, November 20, 2009 (UTC) |- ::Look at it in edit. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:27, 20 November 2009 :::thank you kind sir --'Angelus' 20:35, November 20, 2009 (UTC) admin shit look here that adds a couple of tabs at the top of pages as well as a new portlet. you can customise it (remove add what you like), but it's a handy bit of code to have so you don't hvae to keep goign back to a page with all your links =p ~ PheNaxKian talk 20:15, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Already have it :D. It's just that some of my links fuck up the wiki. I'm trying to figure that out now. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:16, 20 November 2009 D: I actually dislike this pimped out appearance. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :It's annoying me too, atm. I'm trying to fix it :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:29, 20 November 2009 ::Hmm, I wonder what's making the "edit" links disappear from here. That's annoying me the most. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:35, 20 November 2009 :::Yeah, it made me pay attention to the appearance. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:36, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Thank god for people like Poke :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:10, 20 November 2009 :I heard he's amazing at coding. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:27, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::^ Pretty much. I plan on getting his help when I start on my bot project. Btw, is the page better now? Or still too annoying? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:28, 20 November 2009 :::Not as much, but I'm annoyed by things not being / looking like I'm used to. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 23:39, November 20, 2009 (UTC) pretty sure auron said something awhile ago about not allowing to have formatted usertalks. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'02:12, 22 November 2009 (UTC)']] :you really had to be THAT guy drah? Gringo 03:52, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::yeah. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:23, 22 November 2009 (UTC)']] :::I'm pretty sure it isn't policy so it doesn't matter. ··· Danny Pew '' 04:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Don't we have some already? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 10:10, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Drah, I'll talk to Auron about this on MSN and see how he feels. In the meantime, I recommend that you learn the difference between a policy, a guideline, and what Auron says (and in what context he says it). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:51, 22 November 2009 ::I'm pretty usre it's on User Policy or something. Auron told me off for it. Defying Auron KJ? You rebel! ----~Short 13:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Where? I sure don't see it. And if you think I'm "defying" Auron, then you must have skipped over my first sentence :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:06, 22 November 2009 ;o Thomas Dutch 14:06, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :"Don't use random colors when contributing to talk pages. Don't disrupt text flow. Keep it black and keep it simple. Otherwise, it disrupts text flow and hurts others' eyes."'' :I think even Misery would say that that could be interpreted many different ways (and probably often is). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:08, 22 November 2009 ::I believe in that context he was referring to all the font being red in colour. given that KJ hasn't touched the text i'm not seeing a huge issue. This isn't really disrupting anything or making anything any harder to do. ~ PheNaxKian talk 14:46, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::^. I've already offline messaged Auron anyway. I'll see how he feels about it. Most likely, he wont give a rat's ass. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:11, 22 November 2009 ::::the edit button at the top still works, the edit section buttons still work, and it doesn't show anything but 1 line of code (templated, but still) when you edit the page. are you having trouble editing this talk page or something, Drahgal Meir? -Auron 04:43, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::Auron is a lovely troll. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:25, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::i'm trying to ascertain why anyone would bug someone about their talk page unless it was actually hurting their ability to edit it >.> -Auron 09:00, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Naturally, but your dramatic ending on it was nearly hilarious. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) What'd I say? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:43, 23 November 2009 :now convince auron to have the same attitude about signatures. ie: who gives a shit. Gringo 17:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, well, I think he only cares about sigs if they're an obviously ridiculous policy break (like maffles'). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:01, 23 November 2009 :::moo. tbh it may as well have uniquely identified me, don't think anyone else is weird enough to phonetically translate their name into greek. now i just have to come up with something more clever than this when i get unbanned from gww. — Maf so rational. 18:12, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ lol. If only the user names didn't capitalize themselves, you could have used it, tbh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:22, 23 November 2009 :::::mɑfɑrɑʃsɑs is mafaraxas in modern day phonetical iirc, but that's boring :( Thomas Dutch 18:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::-- .- ..-. ..-. . .-.. ... maffels in morse :> Thomas Dutch 18:45, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Does typing it in lower-case go to the correct page? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 18:48, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::no, and the sig will stay in english. ~ PheNaxKian talk 18:55, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::^ I suggest listening to Phen :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:11, 23 November 2009 So, my brother just shot one of these fuckers in the head and it didn't die. Btw, did I ever tell you guys I have a brother? And that he's hardcore? We used to hunt snapping turtles as kids, but he found a 50ish pound one and decided to shoot it today....with a fucking 10 gauge....and it didn't die. Yea...he had to use his 44 mag pistol to finish it off after it charged him. He sent me a pic. That fucker is crazy. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 22:54, 23 November 2009 :Yep sounds like he is from Texas----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 23:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:42, 23 November 2009 :::Turtle murderers should be hung drawn and quartered. Turtles are so cute :< --Frosty 23:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::^ but taste good in a soup (I have 2 pet turtles)----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) http://slices-of-life.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/09/turtle_om_nom_nom.jpg Next time you hear of a shooting of a turtle, think of this cute creature. --Frosty 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :WTF are you brits doing serving mash potatoes to a turtle? It's called lettus----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:06, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :OIC you are fatting him/her up....my bad----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::From what I can see the source of this image is the United States, so you yanks are fattening this poor cute creature to eat, even though you could be eating fried chicken. --Frosty 00:09, November 24, 2009 (UTC) http://animal.discovery.com/fansites/jeffcorwin/episode/episode04_10/gallery/snappingturtle.jpg Some turtles are cute. However, that's not quite the word I'd use for alligator snapping turtles....they're more of the deadly variety. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:11, 24 November 2009 :::Chickens are too fast for the fat ass yanks to chase so they have reverted to this....us canucks chase beavers----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::the inside of its mouth looks like a hookers vagina. Gringo 00:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :That is just a close up of the other pic....and then they give it a scary title "Aligator snapping turtle"----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :It's so cute! --Frosty 00:23, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Tbh, I've been bitten by a snapping turtle (not the alligator kind). It fucking hurts. Oh, and my uncle got his arm broken fucking around with an alligator snapping turtle as a kid (lolrednecks). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:24, 24 November 2009 :::My great grandpa used to tell me stories about noodling snappers during the depression. He'd tell me they weren't too bad to eat and when you hadn't eaten for quite a spell, they were real good to eat.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::lol he forgot to feed them mash potatoes first----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) 2009 ]] :::My great grandpa used to tell me stories about noodling snappers during the depression. He'd tell me they weren't too bad to eat and when you hadn't eaten for quite a spell, they were real good to eat.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 00:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I've been bitten by a dog, it fucking hurt, why doesn't the world (aside from China) eat dogs? --Frosty 00:44, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I wouldn't eat turtle unless I was desperate. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:48, 24 November 2009